


Demon in my head (Angel in my heart)

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Overwatch AU, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Анджела расплачивается за свои медицинские знания собственной душой.





	Demon in my head (Angel in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть несколько фраз прямиком из Фауста - слова Мефистофиля. Они выделены курсивом.  
> Ab igne ignem. - От огня огонь.  
> Ad finem saeculorum. - До скончания веков.  
> Malum consillium est, quod mutari non potest. - Плохо то решение, которое нельзя изменить.  
> Medice, cura te ipsum! - Врач, исцели самого себя.  
> Vade retro, Satanas! - Отойди, Сатана!

_«- … так кто же ты?_  
 _— я — часть силы той, что без числа_  
 _творит добро, всему желая зла»._  
© Мефистофель. «Фауст», Гете.

 

Восстание омников оставило сиротами множество детей: Швейцария полыхала, задыхаясь в черных клубах дыма; взрывы доносились один за другим, неприятным гулом отдаваясь в голове так, что уши закладывало; крики, плач, вопли страданий — все смешалось в этой какофонии.

Трупы кругом: под завалами домов, в водоемах, на улицах…

Маленькая девочка заливалась слезами, сидя рядом с погибшими родителями, тряся их от страха и пытаясь разбудить, будто не понимая, что именно с ними произошло. Ей казалось, что приложи она чуть больше усилий — и мама с папой проснутся, обнимут ее, успокоят и вместе с ней спрячутся как можно дальше в их подвале.

Но все было тщетно: родители не приходили в себя, а около них было все перемазано кровью, ведь их придавило упавшей бетонной плитой и раздавило насмерть.

Дом медленно разрушался, осыпаясь на кусочки, и лишь это подвигло малышку кинуться к выходу, прямиком в горящий ад, где разгуливали роботы. Мама бы точно хотела, чтобы ее маленький ангелочек спаслась.

Армия страны уже мобилизовалась, отправив солдат в горячие точки, чтобы подавить восстание, поэтому бойцы теперь выстрелами из танков и гранатометов уничтожали омников, снося их прямыми мощными ударами из оружия.

Анджела пряталась за домами, закрыв уши своими ладошками, она до смерти боялась того, что эти страшные сильные дяди могли не заметить кроху и взорвать и ее.

— Здесь ребенок! — проорал один из служащих, заметив малютку, когда обходил территорию для патрулирования. — Все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Всех выживших доставили на самолет, который отвез их в защищенное место — там им оказывали помощь. Держа своего спасителя за руку, Анджела быстро перебирала ножками, поспевая за мужчиной, который вел ее к остальным детям в комнату. Такие же испуганные, потерявшие своих родителей, они тряслись от страха, сидя на кроватях. Малышка Циглер заняла свое место в этом временном приюте. Вжав голову в плечи, она осматривала своих соседок и соседей — детей не стали разделять на мальчиков и девочек, важнее было просто собрать тех, кого не забрала железная рука омника на тот свет.

В девять вечера дали отбой и строго наказали не покидать пределы комнаты. Детей накормили и более-менее успокоили — им ни к чему было выходить в коридор и видеть раненых на каталках, которых тоже привозили сюда, чтобы оказать помощь. В детской повисла мертвая тишина, изредка нарушающаяся сопением спящих, но Анджела не могла спать: перед глазами вновь всплывали ужасы этой войны, кровь, разрушенный дом и родители.

Она хотела к маме. Хотела, чтобы ее нежные руки вновь прижали девочку к себе, а Анджела бы слушала ее ровное сердцебиение.

Малютка не могла спать: скрипучие звуки за дверью просто вынуждали ее полюбопытствовать и хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть, что там происходит. Очень тихо она выбралась из постели и приоткрыла дверь. То, что видела Анджела, напугало ее не меньше, чем мертвые родители: в коридоре на каталках лежали покалеченные люди, истекающие кровью, у кого-то не было конечностей; они стонали от боли, молящим взглядом умоляя им помочь.

Девочка раскрыла рот от шока, разглядывая их. Один из страдальцев заметил ее и немыми просьбами позвать кого-нибудь протягивал к ней руку с обрубками пальцев. Анджелу затошнило, и она закрыла дверь, бегом помчавшись обратно в кровать и накрывшись одеялом с головой, тихо всхлипнув.

— Мамочка, мне страшно, забери меня отсюда… — шептала она.

— Мама тебя не слышит, дитя. Но я тоже могу тебе помочь. — ответил ей ласковый голос.

Анджела подумала, что это одна из медсестер зашла к ним в комнату, но когда она откинула одеяло, то рядом никого не оказалось.

— Кто это?

— Я твой друг, — продолжал говорить Голос. — Я могу исполнить одно твое желание, но в будущем ты должна будешь мне отплатить.

— Но чем? Что я могу тебе дать? — шмыгала носом Анджела. — Я еще маленькая…

— Но ты ведь подрастешь, разве нет? Скажем, расплатишься своей душой.

Нет ничего проще, чем уговорить напуганного ребенка и заключить с ним договор — дети очень внушаемы.

— Моей душой? — Циглер нервно сглотнула, но возможность получить за это что-то просто манила ее к себе. — И тогда я смогу получить все, что хочу?

— Именно, дитя.

— Тогда… тогда я хочу помочь им! Тем, кто оказался в беде, как те люди! — наивно произнесла она. — Я хочу стать лучшим в мире врачом и лечить больных!

— Хороший выбор, Анджела. Я рада, что мы договорились.

Холодное касание к ее ладошке заставило девочку отдернуть руку и вновь улечься под одеяло, боясь того, что непонятное существо или того хуже, подкроватный монстр, утащит ее и съест.

***

— Твоя душа такая сладкая, дорогая. Жаль, что ты еще жива.

— Безумно рада это слышать. Ты мне мешаешь.

Анджела окончила университет с отличием и стала лучшим в мире врачом, как она и пожелала в детстве. Она впитывала знания, как губка, а после совершеннолетия ее талантливую личность заметила организация, образовавшаяся для защиты людей от омников — «Overwatch».

— Ты так и будешь стоять над душой? — устало спросила девушка у своей собеседницы, повернув голову к ней и взглянув на нее уставшими небесно-голубыми глазами.

— Могу парить над душой, — легкомысленно ответила ей ее зеркальная копия.

Циглер поморщилась, ведь это существо, так желающее поглотить ее, действительно взлетело над полом. Это был один из древнейших демонов, который исполнял желания своих жертв взамен на их души после смерти. Он специально принял облик Анджелы, за исключением того, что волосы были не молочно блондинистыми, а темными, над бровями демона красовались костные темные наросты, а на голове были черные, заостренные кверху рога — таким он был в своем привычном облике. Одежда этого монстра была красных и черных оттенков, напоминая костюм Анджелы — «Валькирия» — будто противопоставляя себя ангельской сущности девушки. За спиной изредка подрагивали яркие горящие крылья.

Демонесса ехидно ухмылялась, вися в воздухе, будто лежала на кровати, лишь изредка мотая тонким хвостом, больше похожим на хлыст. На кончике хвоста находилась стрелка. Чтобы лишний раз побесить Анджелу, демон специально щекотал ей ее за ухом.

— Мне нужно закончить с изучением наномашин! — возмутилась блондинка, схватив хвост. Иногда нахальный демон заслуживал такого отношения к себе.

— Ангел мой, не будь такой наглой. В конце концов, во всем этом ты разбираешься только благодаря мне, — усмехнулась вторая «Анджела», в упор глядя на нее лиловыми глазами. — Не злись, малышка. Я просто хочу тебя отвлечь.

— Лучше бы ты сделала мне еще кофе. — Циглер отпустила ее хвост и вновь повернулась к своему компьютеру.

— Прости, ты уже истратила свое желание, — лишь развел руками бес, услышав в ответ тихое рычание. — Злюка.

Анджела не стала реагировать на ее обзывания, понимая, что та специально хочет ее задеть. У девушки и так было слишком много дел: изучить реакцию наномашин на тело человека, придумать, как улучшить характеристики спасенного ей Шимады-младшего и какие эксперименты поставить над новыми трупами, остававшимися в криокамере. Спасибо организации, нанявшей ее, за то, что снабжали всеми необходимыми ресурсами для исследований. И, чтоб его, спасибо демону, благодаря которому она стала разбираться в медицине, создала «Валькирию», посох- и бластер-Кадуцей.

Но демон то и дело выводил ее из себя и очень часто получал полетевшей в его сторону кружкой от кофе, поэтому у Анджелы заканчивались запасы посуды, и ей было сложно объяснить руководству, точнее, врать, что она просто неуклюжая и вечно ставит кружки на край стола, а потом якобы смахивает их и разбивает вдребезги.

Бес переворачивался в воздухе, вновь заскучав и потребовав к себе внимания. Благодаря его сильной магии Анджела перестала стареть, и ее внешний вид застыл примерно в том же возрасте, когда ей было двадцать — время стало не властно над ней. Поэтому в свои двадцать восемь лет она совсем не изменилась.

— Уйди, просто дай мне закончить. Полетай где-нибудь в другом месте. — доктор отмахнулась от нее. Все равно кроме самой Анджелы демона не видел никто. Этот падший ангел тенью следовал за ней, кривя рожицы, чтобы смутить девушку и выставить ее ненормальной.

Анджела привыкла и к этому. В детстве все выглядело так, будто у нее был воображаемый друг, но в более взрослом возрасте ее могли принять за сумасшедшую, поэтому у нее выработался иммунитет на дразнилки, и Циглер смогла спокойно работать с остальными сотрудниками.

— Рядом с Генджи? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался бес, заставив Анджелу покраснеть и кинуть в него очередную кружку. — Не попала, растяпа! Кстати, ты допустила ошибку в расчетах!

— Конечно, ты ведь все знаешь.

— _Все в мире изменил прогресс. Как быть? Меняется и бес._ — опустившись на пол, он прошествовал к выходу. — Скоро вернусь!

«Анджела-два» исчезла в дверях, заставив «Оригинал» тихо застонать и уткнуться в компьютер, переписывая заново все расчеты.

***

Сказка о докторе Фаусте была всего лишь немецкой легендой, но то, что происходило с Анджелой, заставляло ее думать, что эта легенда была выдумана неспроста и ее корни действительно имели обоснование в истории.

С детства девушка не спрашивала, как зовут ее новую демоническую подругу, да и не хотела этого знать — ей было важнее получить профессию и помочь людям, а все остальное — даже то, что эта самая подруга желала ей скорой смерти — не имело значения.

Вернувшись с миссии из Великобритании, где команда «Overwatch» подавила мятеж, вместо отдыха блондинка сразу же направилась к себе в лабораторию, куда должен был прийти и ее любимый киборг, которому нужно было откалибровать систему и исправить неполадки с кибер-имплантантами.

Стоило девушке лишь переодеться в медицинский халат и налить себе кофе, как ее внутренний демон, проникший в реальность, возник прямо на стуле, коварно ухмыляясь и мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Как прошла миссия, ангел? Всех вылечила? Всех спасла? — с ехидством поинтересовался бес, вызвав у Циглер очередной порыв отвращения.

— Не появляйся так внезапно. И может, ты перестанешь использовать мой облик?

— Дорогая, я делаю, что хочу. Ты мне обязана по гроб жизни, — хихикнул он, — точнее, после гроба ты мне тоже обязана.

Его слишком забавляли эти игры. Что еще взять с демона?

— Если я буду выглядеть по-настоящему, то ты испугаешься. Тебе не нравится цвет волос? — он щелкнул пальцами, поменяв его на лавандовый. — Или моя одежда?

Еще один щелчок — и цветовая гамма стала черно-серо-белой вместо едкой сатанински-черно-красной.

— Или это будет лучше? — теперь его одежда повторяла ту, что была и у Анджелы: халат, голубые джинсы и черную водолазку, а волосы стали светлыми.

— Нет, верни то, что было. Мне не нравится смотреть на себя со стороны. — Анджела отпила кофе и отставила кружку на стол.

— Я делаю, что хочу.

Но все же «Анджела-два» послушалась медика и вновь окрасила одежду и волосы в мрачные тона.

— И пожалуйста, не комментируй, когда придет Генджи.

Демон лишь развел руками, как бы говоря, что ничего обещать не будет. В дверь постучали, и Анджела открыла ее, быстро поправив свои волосы, чтобы выглядеть привлекательнее.

— Привет еще раз, Генджи, проходи, садись на кушетку, я сейчас тебя осмотрю. — в присутствии киборга девушка просто расцветала и излучала бесконечную доброту, что часто было объектом издевок ее Альтер эго.

— Доктор Циглер, я заметил, что мои пальцы не могут крепко сжимать меч. — сразу же сказал ей японец, усевшись на указанное ему место.

— Это какой из мечей он не может рукой сжимать? — пошло пошутил демон. — «Рю Ичимонджи» или тот, о котором я подумал? — хихикнул он. — А, прости, тем самым мечом ты его обделила. Жаль. Я бы потом на твоем месте восполнил этот пробел.

Комментарий чуть не заставил Анджелу залиться багрянцем, но она сдержалась, чтобы не заткнуть это дьявольское недоразумение в присутствии Шимады.

— Поняла. — она вернулась к компьютеру, чтобы вновь подкорректировать свои наблюдения, связанные с его телом . — Я смогу это исправить, не волнуйся. Есть еще какие-нибудь проблемы? Остальные конечности хорошо функционируют?

Анджела погрязла в раздумьях, стуча по клавиатуре и непроизвольно покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Рука, доктор Циглер… — он не успел договорить.

— Прошу, зови меня просто Анджела, — нежно отозвалась она.

— … и сердце, Анджела. Мне больно от того, что ты со мной сделала. Я теперь чудовище. — Генджи встал с кушетки и подошел к девушке сзади, из интереса заглядывая в компьютер. — Я не могу жить так. Мое тело уродливо, я больше не человек.

— Генджи, — медик повернулась к нему и тут же подняла голову чуть вверх, чтобы не упираться взглядом в его грудную клетку, — ты жив, а именно это главное.

— Но какой ценой? — в прикрытой маской лице он звучал глухо.

— Я понимаю, что ты еще не привык к своему телу, но тебе просто нужно немного времени. Ты показываешь отличные результаты на тренировках! Ты часть нашей команды, и мы все дорожим тобой.

Взгляд киборга был полон боли и отчаяния от того, что Анджела не понимала его чувств.

— «Blackwatch» просил меня усовершенствовать твое тело, у тебя скоро будет совершенно другой облик.

— Каждый день, глядя в зеркало, я вижу только монстра. Прости, Анджела.

Девушка лишь покачала головой. Демон, все еще сидящий на стуле, от скуки пощекотал ее щиколотку хвостом, забравшись кончиком ей под джинсы. Анджела едва сдержалась, чтобы не дернуться и не закричать, потому что иногда действия беса переходили все границы.

— Генджи… — она сделала шаг назад, специально наступив сапогом на хвост, что тут уже завопил сам демон. К счастью, Шимада не мог его слышать. — Все будет по-другому, я гарантирую это тебе. А сейчас дай мне закончить.

Она усадила его уже на стул, замечая, что японец все же не воспылал радостью от этих новостей и лишь сильнее начал тонуть в депрессии от собственного надуманного уродства.

Бес, все же вернувший себе хвост в целости, пусть и в немного помятом состоянии, с недовольством смотрел на Анджелу, сидя на полу.

— Тебе это просто так с рук не сойдет. — Альтер эго наблюдал, как блондинка копается в механизмах Генджи, стараясь подтянуть отверткой натяжение искусственных нервов, чтобы хватка руки была более цепкой.

— Все, — выдохнула немка, — теперь будет намного лучше. Испробуешь на тренировке. Если возникнут проблемы, то обязательно вернись ко мне.

Шимада кивнул без особого энтузиазма и покинул лабораторию. Анджела лишь умиленно помахала ему рукой, влюбленно улыбаясь.

— Дурочка. — прокомментировал демон, оказавшись рядом с ней прямо за ее спиной. Его крылья пылали ярко красным от гнева, будто сам адский огонь подпитывал их. — Разве ты не в курсе, что хвост для меня — это святое?

По коже Анджелы пробежал легкий холодок, а эйфория сменилась на страх. Она никогда не видела беса злым. Резко схватив доктора за запястье, он развернул ее к себе, заглянув в ее глаза, будто стараясь загипнотизировать:

— Твоя душа уже принадлежит мне. Я по крупицам буду отнимать ее у тебя.

Недовольное рычание сквозь клыки действительно внушало ужас. Борьба со внутренними и реальными демонами начала выходить из-под контроля. Замахнувшись, Анджела резко влепила бесу пощечину, заставив того рассвирепеть и просто швырнуть блондинку на кушетку.

Анджела тут же уперлась в мебель руками, чтобы встать, но не успела: демон резко прижал ее своим телом. Девушка пыхтела, пытаясь скинуть с себя свою дьявольскую копию, но у той будто бы прибавился вес.

— Уйди от меня! — застонала медик, когда ладонь демона наглым образом оказалась у нее под водолазкой на груди, агрессивно сжав ее и поцарапав ногтями.

— Ты бессильна, милый невинный ангел. Балом правит Сатана. — злобно рассмеялся бес, хвостом оттянув край джинс и скользнув им к блондинке под одежду. У нее чуть не стали волосы дыбом на голове от такого.

— Не надо, пожалуйста… — она пыталась сопротивляться, нервно ерзая по кушетке из-за щекотки и легких покалываний хвостом ее кожи.

— Это твоя плата за хвост. Не нужно было начинать заранее провальную войну, Анджела.

Неведомая сила будто сковала Циглер, не давая двинуть конечностями.

— Я случайно наступила! — она заскулила, ведь хвост начал игриво поглаживать ее половые губы, пока не проникая внутрь.

— Врешь и не краснеешь. — демон укусил ее за ухо, вызвав новое содрогание ее тела. — Я же сказал, что хвост для нас священен.

— Чтобы у демона было хоть что-то святое? — трясясь, немка уткнулась лбом в кушетку; ей оставалась только терпеть эти издевательства и чувствовать себя униженной.

— Не буквально, дорогая. О, ты уже течешь. Тебе нравится.

Длинный тонкий язык беса с коварством облизнул шею Анджелы:

— Сладкая. Как и твоя вкусная душа.

Девушка поморщилась от отвращения, по-прежнему не зная, что делать с реакцией своего тела — оттолкнуть приспешника дьявола она от себя не могла.

— Ты отвратительна.

— Ну я ведь еще даже не вселялся в твое тело! Шучу, шучу. Я не тот демон, который это умеет. Хотя… — его хвост тут же скользнул прямиком в вагину своей жертвы. Анджела вскрикнула. — Хотя я все-таки это могу.

Он не дал привыкнуть ей к слабо режущим ощущениям, тут же с удовольствием начав двигать хвостом в ней.

— Так жаль, что ты уже не девственница. Я бы тебя во славу Сатане…

— Заткнись! — зажмурилась девушка, чтобы хотя бы как-то удержать слезы из глаз. Ей было погано, отвратительно и от одной мысли о том, что делал демон, начинало тошнить. — Убери его…

— Зачем? Он же так хорошо входит и выходит. — с дьявольской ухмылкой продолжил издеваться над ней бес. — Не дергайся, я сделаю тебе хорошо.

Он вновь укусил ее за ухо, наслаждаясь возникшим жаром тела медика; демон трогал грудь Анджелы, довольствуясь тем, что она была его безвольной марионеткой.

— Больно… — шипела она в ответ на ласки.

— Сочувствую. Зато мне приятно. — легкомысленно ответил он, опустившись свободной рукой к низу ее живота и забравшись в ее нижнее белье, чтобы теперь мучить клитор девушки.

Циглер вновь ответила на это стоном, чувствуя, что все равно никуда от беса не деться, и ей осталось лишь смириться.

— Какая хорошая девочка. Будешь знать, как наступать на мой хвост. — его движения внутри Анджелы ускорились; обжигающее дыхание демона ощущалось у самой шеи блондинки, а пальцы массировали ее клитор давящими и мало приятными ласками.

Из-за этого натиска Анджела не выдержала и кончила. Демон почувствовал сокращение мышц вокруг своего хвоста и очень медленно выскользнул из своей жертвы, состроив довольную и удовлетворенную гримасу.

— Говорил же, что тебе это понравится. Ты, оказывается, немного мазохистка, дитя мое. О, я вижу кровь. Прости, перестарался.

Магия вокруг медика пропала, и Циглер обессилено рухнула лицом в кушетку, тут же зарыдав от такого позора.

— О, ну что ты? Зачем так убиваться? Лучше бы приняла наказание с достоинством. За свои поступки надо отвечать. В следующий раз будешь думать.

Демон хихикнул и вновь полностью скопировал облик жертвы, повиснув в воздухе и с коварством облизнув испачкавшиеся в естественной смазке пальцы.

— Я с удовольствием повторю это с тобой. Ты так приятно стонешь.

Анджела с оскорбленным видом повернулась к нему заплаканным лицом: косметика с глаз смазалась, а тушь разводами потекла по ее щекам.

— Иди умойся что ли. Ты главное не забывай, что твоя душа уже принадлежит мне. Что бы ты ни делала, я сильнее тебя. Как бы ты не пыталась испортить жизнь мне — я сделаю это в разы хуже. Но если ты обещаешь быть послушной девочкой, то так уж и быть — пощажу. Не факт. — мурчал демон. — Уговор есть уговор. Не возникай — и тогда твоя душенька будет спокойна. Ab igne ignem.

— Мерзкая тварь. Если бы я знала, что мне придется расплачиваться так…

— Дети ведь так наивны. Malum consillium est, quod mutari non potest. — он ласково погладил ее по растрепавшимся волосам. — Смирись. Я присмотрю за тобой. Ad finem saeculorum.

Блондинка поднялась с кушетки и направилась к умывальнику; хотя даже вода теперь не смоет тот позор, которым ее наградил демон. Она еще ощущала противную заполненность внутри себя. Ей было неприятно от того, что демон так надругался над ней и фактически изнасиловал.

— Medice, cura te ipsum! — продолжал издеваться бес, медленно взмахивая крыльями и следуя за девушкой.

— Vade retro, Satanas! — в ее же манере ответила ей доктор, смывая с лица потекшую косметику и слезы.

— Как приятно иногда поговорить на родном языке с умными людьми! — снова разразилось хохотом Альтер эго. — Хорошо, что врачи учат латынь.

Анджела поправила одежду, чувствуя отвращение к ее родной лаборатории, к этой работе, к богомерзкому демону и даже к самой себе. За то, чего она добилась в жизни, ей придется расплачиваться еще очень долго.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6092877


End file.
